Advanced power armor (Fallout 2)
}} The advanced power armor is a piece of armor in Fallout 2. Background The armor was created by the Enclave's skilled team of engineers and scientists after the Great War, as a result of a research program initiated in 2198, part of a larger project to develop various technologies. In 2215 the first actually superior suit is manufactured, entering service in 2220. Various accidents/explosions/deaths involved in its creation are classified by order of President Dick Richardson for the sake of the morale of the Enclave's personnel. It is composed of lightweight metal alloys, reinforced with ceramic castings at key stress points. The motion-assist servo-motors used in the armor appear to be high-quality models as well, giving the wearer a +4 Strength bonus. The suit has an auto-gyro system to keep it upright and the knees can be locked in position, to prevent the wearer from falling over, if, for some reason, he loses consciousness on duty (e.g. takes a nap).Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, p. 215 Additionally, like the T-51b power armor, it includes a recycling system that can convert human waste into drinkable water, enhancing survivalNcWriChi.msg and an air conditioning system for comfort.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring It was issued primarily to Enclave troopers operating on the United States mainland, with the Enclave insignia prominently displayed on the breastplate,Ccgrdpa.msg while rank indicators were usually painted on the shoulders of the armor.QCGRANIT.MSG Later, the advanced power armor Mk II was introduced, and by 2277 it had become the standard-issue Enclave power armor used by all of that organization's military units. During the events of Fallout: New Vegas, this model of power armor is associated with the defeated Navarro branch of Enclave, and it is known as Remnants power armor. Development Timeline # 2198: The Enclave begins the first work since the Great War on the development of various new technologies, including power armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the original pre-Great War models of power armor, and some actually prove to be worse when used in actual combat. # 2215: Under Presidential Order, the Enclave's scientists and engineers begin to work on an upgraded version of power armor that exceeds the performance of the T-51b model. Many prototypes are developed and tested. # October 2220: Enclave scientists finally develop a reliable version of what they call advanced power armor. The prototype's capabilities (and the various accidents/explosions/deaths involved in its creation) are classified by order of the Enclave's President Dick Richardson for the sake of the morale of the Enclave's personnel. Variants * Advanced power armor Mk II Location * Navarro underground, in a locker near the Armory master. Notes * When the Chosen One is equipped with advanced power armor, the non-player characters in New Reno will react, usually with crude comments. Prostitutes make comical, sexual ones regarding the armor. * This armor works as a disguise when worn around Enclave members at the Oil Rig, making them non-hostile to the Chosen One. It doesn't function as a disguise in random encounters, however. * In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, several training dummies can be found that resemble crude caricatures of people wearing this model of power armor while making a panicked/surrendering pose, likely to mock the Enclave. * Sergeant Arch Dornan indiscriminately refers to this power armor model and its successor as Mark II powered combat armor when scolding the Chosen One for "losing" their uniform. Gallery APA.jpg|Advanced power armor FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Enclave soldiers in advanced power armor Better Tomorrow.jpg|Enclave soldiers in advanced power armor in front of a pre-War poster depicting the T-51b PA. In the reflection of the right lens, the Chosen One can be seen. Enclavetrooper.gif|Talking head for Enclave officers in the power armor F2 concept2.jpg|Concept art References Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout 2 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 2 unique armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Enclave equipment fr:Armure Assistée Avancée pl:Pancerz Wspomagany X-01 ru:Улучшенная силовая броня (Fallout 2) uk:Покращена силова броня (Fallout 2)